Arkay
by Przemeker
Summary: "Jestem Arkay, pochodzę z East Blue, a oto moje spotkanie ze Słomianymi." Drugie podejście do pisania fan fiction, może ciekawsze niż to z Gintamy ;] Piszcie sugestie, bo nie mam napisanego planu wydarzeń. Z przyjemnością zobaczę konstruktywną krytykę.
1. Prolog

_**Nie ja stworzyłem One Piece. Nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do tej serii. Nie jestem właścicielem/twórcą żadnej postaci. Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do p. Eiichiro Ody, jednakże moją własnością jest postać Arkay'a.**_

_**Copyrightsy muszą być, i basta ;]**_

* * *

**Prolog**

Krótko służyłem pod Białowąsym. To był zaledwie miesiąc, gdy zaciągnąłem się do jego załogi. Nie byłem szczególnie silny, ale reszcie załogi to nie przeszkadzało – wszyscy byli mili, i umieli się bawić. Nie zważali na stopnie, które mieli. Między nami – każdy był równy, z kilkoma wyjątkami oczywiście. Byli to kapitan, i jego najwyżsi oficerowie. To też nikomu nie przeszkadzało. „Są oficerami, muszą trzymać fason" – mówili z uśmiechem na ustach. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy złapali Ace'a. Wyruszył na wojnę ze Światowym Rządem. Białowąsy zabrał swoich najlepszych ludzi, i popłynęli na Marineford. My, którzy zostaliśmy, oglądaliśmy relację z bitwy. Po śmierci kapitana, i powrocie reszty załogi uznaliśmy, że nasza grupa już nie istnieje. Wszyscy rozeszli się w swoją stronę. Jakimś cudem udało zaciągnąć mi się na stanowisko ochroniarza na statku handlowym na Nowym Świecie. Uznali, że jeżeli byłem z załodze Białowąsego, to jestem silny. Błąd. Gdy nas zaatakowano, wyrżnęli wszystkich. Tylko ja ocalałem, prawdopodobnie przez przypadek. Byłem już w morzu, gdy wysadzili statek, na którym służyłem. Złapałem się kilku pozostałych desek, i zacząłem dryfować. Tak i tak mam ogromne szczęście – nie władam żadnym owocem, inaczej byłbym już martwy. Teraz dryfuję po morzu już trzeci dzień, i czekam na śmierć. Niewiele lepiej. Cóż, nigdy nie byłem optymistą, ale w takiej sytuacji, to nawet największy z nich by wymiękł, i był pewien swojego losu. Już miałem stracić przytomność, gdy zobaczyłem w oddali statek. Bardzo charakterystyczny. Już samo to, że na jego przedzie była wyrzeźbiona gigantyczna głowa lwa wskazywało na to, że jego projektant nie był normalny. Cóż, lepsze to niż nic… Płynął akurat w moim kierunku, więc od razu na mojej twarzy zagościł wielki uśmiech.

- POMOOOOOCY! – zacząłem się drzeć z całych sił, gdy statek był już wystarczająco blisko – TUTAJ! Na dole!

Wydawało się, że ktoś usłyszał moje wołanie.

- Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, zamknijcie się wreszcie! – usłyszałem nieprzyjemny, ostry głos dochodzący z pokładu - Wydawało mi się, że kogoś słyszę. Spojrzę za burtę. – Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Zza burty wychynął mężczyzna, z głową z nienaturalnie zielonymi włosami. Zresztą, czy zielone włosy mogą być w jakimkolwiek stopniu naturalne? Zobaczył mnie, i krzyknął w moim kierunku – Ej ty, potrzebujesz pomocy?!

- Nie, co ty. Rekreacyjnie rozbijam się statkami, i pływam kilka dni po morzu! -odkrzyknąłem. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, i zaczął powoli się chować. – Tak! Potrzebuję pomocy! WCIĄGNIJ MNIE. Proszę! – zacząłem wykrzykiwać, niepewny władz umysłowych osobnika, do którego przyszło mi wołać. Albo był taki tępy, albo uwielbiał robić sadystyczne żarty. Odszedł na chwilę, i słychać było jego rozkazujący głos:

- Ruszać dupy! Mamy rozbitka. Luffy, weź go wyciągnij, tylko proszę, PROSZĘ, sam nie wpadnij do wody. Nie chce mi się nurkować po raz kolejny dzisiaj. – Na te słowa bardzo się ucieszyłem. Jednak to był tylko żart. A może? Zresztą, nieważne. Uśmiechnięty i zadowolony czekałem na ratunek.

- Gum-Gumowy… PISTOLET! – usłyszałem. Co do k… pomyślałem, lecz nie dokończyłem, gdyż coś trafiło w deski obok mnie, i podleciałem wysoko do góry. Zobaczyłem tylko parę osób, ale szczególnie rzucił mi się w oczy człowiek z ręką, która zwisała mu ze statku na parę metrów. Potem dopiero skojarzyłem co się ze mną dzieje. Byłem kilka metrów nad statkiem. Nikt mnie nie ubezpieczał. Byłem po prostu z powietrzu. Zacząłem szybko spadać w dół, w sam środek okrętu.

- KUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR… - zacząłem krzyczeć, lecz nie dokończyłem i tym razem, bo uderzyłem w pokład i straciłem przytomność.


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

Wszędzie wokół mnie ciemność. Jestem strasznie obolały, jakbym dostał z działa od marynarki. Albo z pięści w twarz od Białowąsego. To drugie jednak byłoby gorsze w skutkach. Otworzyłem oczy, i co? Nic. Całkowita czerń. Chyba oślepłem. Ale jakim cudem? Przecież ostatnie co pamiętam to to, że leciałem szybko w dół, w kierunku statku. Chwila, co jeżeli to oni mi to zrobili? Usłyszałem jakiś hałas. Wytężyłem słuch, i z dala dobiegły mnie przytłumione głosy.

- Ej Chopper, co z nim? Daj mi tam wejść! – dało się słyszeć jakiś głos.

- Nie wejdziesz tam! Już raz go prawie zabiłeś. – odpowiedział mu drugi głos. Niemal dziecięcy. – Jego stan jest stabilny. To cud, że nie ma nic połamanego, niedługo powinien być z powrotem na nogach. Wejdę do niego, zmienić opatrunki.

- Chopper, wejdę tam z tobą. Obiecuję że nic nie zrobię! – zawtórował mu pierwszy.

- Dobra, ale jeżeli spróbujesz cokolwiek zrobić, na przykład bawić się z nim… – CO?! BAWIĆ?! Czy ten typ ma problemu z psychiką? Prawie mnie zabił, i chce jeszcze się ze mną bawić? - … to cie wyrzucę z gabinetu. Chodź.

Usłyszałem skrzypnięcie drzwi, i dwie pary stóp idących w moją stronę. Zamknąłem oczy, i postanowiłem przez jakiś czas udawać nieprzytomnego. Lekarz, lub ten, którego za niego uważałem zaczął mnie ostrożnie badać, i mówić jakieś skomplikowane stwierdzenia. Pomogło mi to w udawaniu nieprzytomnego, bo niemal zasnąłem.

- A teraz usunę opatrunek z głowy. – usłyszałem jego głos. Zaczął siłować się z bandażem, co zaczęło mnie przyduszać, bo postawił łokieć idealnie na moim gardle. Wciąż zbyt słaby zacząłem odpływać. Gdy w końcu zdjął mi tę piekielną zabawkę z głowy odetchnąłem, otworzyłem oczy, i rozejrzałem się ostrożnie. Zobaczyłem jakiegoś szopa o innej niż zazwyczaj kolorystyce, który stał nade mną, dziwnego mężczyznę w czerwonej koszuli, z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy, i słomianym kapeluszem na głowie.

- To ty mnie wyrzuciłeś w powietrze, i prawie zabiłeś? – zapytałem ciężkim głosem, i resztki przytomności skoncentrowałem na otrzymaniu odpowiedzi.

- Tak. Nie ma za co! – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej chłopak.

Kręcąc głową ze zrezygnowaniem powiedziałem – Debil… - i zamknąłem oczy z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku.

Znowu zapadła ciemność. Musiałem być nieprzytomny kilka godzin, bo gdy się obudziłem była już noc. Czułem się już trochę lepiej, więc postanowiłem wstać, i przejść się. Spać nie chciało mi się wcale, nic niezwykłego po tylu godzinach leżenia bez świadomości. Nie kręciło mi się w głowie, gdy próbowałem usiąść – to dobry znak. Dopiero teraz byłem w stanie w pełni rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywałem. Łóżko, na którym leżałem stało idealnie na środku, przy ścianie, bezpośrednio pod oknem. Przy obu ścianach ciągnęły się regały, z tą różnicą, że przy jednej były książki, a drugiej leki. Wstałem, i podszedłem do jednego z regałów, na których były książki, i zacząłem czytać tytuły. „Kardiochirurgia", „Chirurgia w warunkach polowych", „Jak być dobrym człowiekiem…" – przy tym tytule się zatrzymałem. Uśmiechnąłem się z lekka myśląc, że mój lekarz ma jednak jakąś ludzką stronę, a potem doczytałem resztę tytułu. „… gdy u twojego przyjaciela zdiagnozowano śmiertelną chorobę". Mina mi zrzedła. Jednak nie. Mój pokój od reszty statku dzieliły przesuwane drzwi. Gdy przez nie przeszedłem, zobaczyłem kolejny pokój, wyglądający niemal identycznie jak poprzedni. Jedynymi wyjątkami było to, że zamiast łóżka stało biurko, i nie było żadnych drzwi, dlatego każdy mógł wchodzić wtedy, gdy zechciał. W końcu wyszedłem na pokład. Z braku innych zajęć pomyślałem, że przejdę się po statku. Już miałem zejść po schodach, gdy usłyszałem za sobą kobiecy głos.

- Gdzie się pan wybiera, panie rozbitku? – na te słowa odwróciłem się, i to co zobaczyłem, przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Naprzeciw mnie, na ławce przy burcie siedziała piękna kobieta. Miała proste, długie, czarne włosy, które swobodnie opadały jej na plecy, i niebieskie oczy. Zwróciłem uwagę na jej strój. Miała na sobie różową suknię z wcięciem, i krótką, na wpół rozpiętą kurtkę, co niemal przyprawiło mnie o zawał. Tylko trzy słowa: Zawartość. Tej. Kurtki. To była jedna, z najwspanialszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu widziałem. Odebrało mi mowę. A właśnie, odnośnie mowy. Czy ona czasem czegoś do mnie nie powiedziała?

- Panie rozbitku, żyje pan? – Ponowiła pytanie. Dopiero teraz byłem w stanie coś powiedzieć.

- T… tak... – wydukałem.

- Dobrze się pan czuje? – nie dawała za wygraną.

- Jak najbardziej. Co pani tu robi, o tej porze? Jeżeli wolno spytać, oczywiście. – przejąłem ofensywę.

- Cóż, głównie czytam. – Tu wskazała na stół, na którym stały lampka, filiżanka, dzbanek z kawą, i kilka książek - Raczej rzadko ludzie z mojej załogi nie śpią o tej porze. – uśmiechnęła się - Za dwie godziny będzie świtać. A co pan tu robi?

- Cóż, niedawno odzyskałem przytomność, więc postanowiłem trochę pozwiedzać. Pani wybaczy, pójdę się jeszcze trochę przespać. Pewnie jutro czeka mnie przesłuchanie. – uśmiechnąłem się, i poszedłem z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

Następnego ranka już oficjalnie byłem na nogach. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu leczył mnie właśnie ten szop, którego widziałem jak nade mną stał. Dałem upust swojemu zdziwieniu, i powiedziałem mu to. Gadał jakieś piętnaście minut o tym, że nie jest szopem, ale reniferem. Tylko to zapamiętałem. Potem wyprowadził mnie na pokład, gdzie stała cała załoga, i nadszedł ten moment, którego się bałem – pytania. Wcześniej jednak spojrzałem na flagę wiszącą na maszcie, żeby zobaczyć z czym mam do czynienia. Była czarna – źle. Była na niej piracka czaszka – bardzo źle. Czaszka ma na sobie słomiany kapelusz – odetchnąłem z ulgą. Przypomniałem sobie, kogo widziałem w pokoju medycznym. Był to Luffy D. Monkey. Słomiany współpracował z Białowąsym, mogę więc mówić prawdę, ale nic na siłę. Wszyscy Słomiani zgromadzili się wokół mnie, i zaczęli uważnie obserwować. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem samego kapitana, który biegał po statku i… bawił się? Ze zdziwienia wyrwał mnie dopiero jeden z jego podwładnych, ten z długim nosem. Usopp, z tego co zapamiętałem gdy przeglądałem listy gończe.

- Będziesz odpowiadał na wszystkie moje pytania, bo jestem wspaniałym kapitanem Usoppem! – to krzycząc przybrał tryumfalną – w jego mniemaniu – pozę, i zaczął się zanosić dziwnym śmiechem, który przypominał krztuszenie się.

- Suuuuuuuuper… - powiedział do niego mały szo… eee… renifer, w czasie gdy jakiś baran w samych kąpielówkach w tle zaczął dziwnie machać rękoma, i wydawać niezbyt inteligentne dźwięki.

- Pozwólcie, że to ja będę zadawała pytania. – powiedziała Robin. Dobrze, że przejrzałem te listy gończe, przynajmniej wiem kto do mnie mówi.

- Aleeeeeż oczywiście, moja kochana Robiniuś! – wtrącił Sanji. Może mi się wydawało, ale gdy to mówił pojawiły się nad nim różowe, latające serca. Nie, to pewnie leki jeszcze się na mnie trzymają.

- Ej, erotomanie! Zamknij się wreszcie! – powiedział Zoro.

- Marimo, zaraz ci nakopię do dupy! – odpowiedział mu blondas, i zaczęła się walka.

- Zamknijcie się obaj! –wrzasnęła Nami, i po pięciu sekundach Zoro i Sanji leżeli ciężko pobici na ziemi. – Możesz mówić Robin.

- A więc, panie rozbitku, kim pan jest? – zaczęła przesłuchanie Robin.

- Jestem Arkay, pochodzę z East Blue. Byłem miecznikiem, posługiwałem się jednym mieczem, lub gdy musiałem wykonać cichą robotę używałem noży, sztyletów, i broni rzucanej, ale mówię od razu – nie jestem zbyt silny. Na moją głowę wyznaczono zaledwie 15.000.000 beri. – powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Przynajmniej oficjalną.

- To nie jest aż taka bardzo niska nagroda, ale dlaczego mówi pan o sobie w czasie przeszłym? – zapytała się Robin.

- Doskonałe pytanie, mooooooja kochana Robiniuś… - krzyknął, albo raczej zawył Sanji. Znowu znad jego głowy było widać jak unoszą się serca. Przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz. Na szczęście został zaraz uciszony przez silne uderzenie Nami.

- Cóż, załoga w której służyłem przestała istnieć. Gdy zaciągnąłem się na statek handlowy jako ochroniarz to został on zaatakowany już przy pierwszym rejsie, i jestem jedynym ocalałym. Nie wiem, czy chcę do tego wracać. – powiedziałem wzruszając ze zniechęceniem ramionami, i dodałem po chwili – A tak poza tym, to straciłem swój miecz i całą resztę broni. Bez nich będzie mi raczej ciężko nazywać się fechmistrzem.

- Dołącz do nas! Będzie fajnie! – włączył się Luffy.

- COOOOOOO?! – krzyknęli wszyscy, razem ze mną, z wyjątkiem Robin i Zora, którzy jak zwykle zachowali kamienne twarze.

- No co? Skoro tak i tak nie ma gdzie pójść to niech na razie z nami zostanie. – bronił się Luffy przed swoją załogą. Boże, czy on naprawdę jest tutaj kapitanem? – Co ty na to?

- Bez broni jestem zupełnie nieprzydatny. Jeżeli miałbym zająć się czymkolwiek, to musiałbym ją mieć. – odpowiedziałem wolno, poważnie zastanawiając się nad propozycją Słomianego.

- Jeżeli chcesz miecz, to będę mógł ci jakiś dać. Mam parę. – zaoferował Zoro, zdecydowanie zainteresowany moją osobą od momentu, w którym usłyszał, że jestem szermierzem. Podziękowałem mu skinieniem głowy.

- Panie rozbitku, - zaczęła Robin. Odwróciłem do niej głowę. – mówił pan, że pańska wcześniejsza załoga się rozpadła. Czy może nam pan powiedzieć, gdzie pan służył? – I oto nadeszła chwila prawdy. Zobaczymy czy będą zainteresowani przyjęciem mnie.

- Służyłem przez rok u Białowąsego. W oddziale Ace'a, zanim ten został złapany. – spojrzałem na Słomianych, wszyscy skupili na mnie swoją uwagę. Nawet Luffy spoważniał. – Po ich śmierci cała załoga poszła w rozsypkę. Ja niestety nie brałem udziału w tamtej bitwie. Pozwolono tam pójść tylko tym z najwyższymi nagrodami. – dodałem smutnym głosem. – Jeżeli pozwolicie, wolałbym nie mówić więcej na ten temat.

Robin pokiwała tylko głową, i wesoły do tej pory Luffy popadł w zamyślenie. Nigdy nie czułem się tak niezręcznie, więc szukałem tematu do rozmowy. W końcu wybawił nas od tej ciszy Sanji, który zawołał:

- Dobra, pora robić obiad. – I poszedł do kuchni. Luffy ocknął się niemal natychmiast, i pobiegł za kucharzem.

- SANJI! Tylko ma być tu dużo mięsa! – dało się słyszeć wołanie kapitana. Korzystając z okazji, że go nie ma, powiedziałem do reszty załogi:

- Zrozumiem, jeżeli mnie tutaj nie chcecie. Moja obecność może być dla niektórych – tu uczyniłem delikatny gest ręką w kierunku kuchni, skąd dobiegał głos Słomianego – niezręczna. Poza tym, to raczej niewiele wniosę do tej załogi.

- Yo-ho-ho! Ależ o czym pan mówi? – usłyszałem za sobą głos. Odwróciłem się, i prawie dostałem zawału. To stało za mną. Wielki. Pieprzony. Szkielet. Z afro i kapeluszem na głowie. Machał do mnie. Widocznie zbladłem jak ściana, gdyż zaraz powiedział - Niech się pan mnie nie boi. Pańska reakcja rani moje serce. Jakkolwiek nie mam serca. Yo-ho-ho! – Średni żart kościotrupa został przywitany odgłosem silnych uderzeń dłoni w czoło, wykonanych przez obecnych członków załogi. Gdy już się trochę uspokoiłem, ta sterta kości podjęła dalszą rozmowę. – Skoro Luffy przyjął mnie, to i pana przyjmie z otwartymi ramionami. On już taki jest. – Na jego czaszce pokazał się uśmiech. Lub coś, co na niego wyglądało. W sekundę później doszło nas wołanie Sanji'ego, który wołał nas na obiad. Po skończonym posiłku załoga wspólnie zadecydowała, że mogę z nimi zostać. Franky oprowadził mnie po statku. Zapamiętałem układ pomieszczeń, a potem zaprowadził mnie do mojej kajuty. Nie była wielka, parę regałów, podwieszone łóżko, biurko, stolik. Znacznie lepiej, niż wspólne kajuty u Białowąsego. Już na wstępie dostałem przydział obowiązków na cały tydzień, który wyglądał mniej więcej tak: czas wolny, czas wolny, czas wolny, warta przez 6 godzin, od północy co trzeci dzień, czas wolny, czas wolny. Nie będę narzekać na nadmiar pracy. Gdy już cyborg mnie opuścił postanowiłem wyjść na pokład, zasięgnąć języka. Mój wybór padł na Zora. Akurat spał, więc musiałem go obudzić. Gdy już to zrobiłem nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.

- Cześć. Słuchaj, taka sprawa. Gdy Franky oprowadzał mnie po statku, nie zobaczyłem żadnego miejsca, w którym mógłbym trenować. Mówiłeś też, że załatwisz mi jakiś miecz. Nie chcę być upierdliwy, ale dałoby się jeszcze dzisiaj? – zapytałem, starając się, aby mój głos brzmiał jak najbardziej rzeczowo.

- Ta. Chodź. – wstał, przeciągnął się, i podszedł do masztu, na którego szczycie było zabudowane, duże bocianie gniazdo. Miałem już się zapytać, po co mnie tutaj zaprowadził, gdy otworzył drzwi, podszedł do obszernej szafy, która tam stała, i powiedział – Słuchaj, to jest mój pokój. Lepiej niczego nie ruszaj bez pozwolenia.

- Luz. – powiedziałem - Trenujesz na TYM? – niemal krzyknąłem, gdy spojrzałem na sztangę, na której najmniejszym założonym ciężarem było 200 kilo. Ten statek ma mocniejszą konstrukcję niż myślałem. Szermierz wychylił się z szafy z kataną w ręce.

- Łap, lepszego nie mam. – zawołał Zoro, i miecz poszybował w moim kierunku. Złapałem go, i od razu wyciągnąłem z pochwy żeby skontrolować ostrze. Najwspanialsze pod słońcem, to ono nie było, ale tak i tak, jak na start to dobrze. Gdy tylko zejdziemy na ląd, będę chciał kupić sobie nową broń.

- Słuchaj, istnieje możliwość, abyś miał jakieś noże do rzucania? – zapytałem nieśmiało.

- Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? Od kiedy pracuję w cyrku? – rzucił Zoro od niechcenia. – Jakby to ostrze ci się nie podobało, to chodź, przejrzyj sobie. Mam jeszcze kilka.

- Nie. Wierzę ci. Mógłbym od czasu do czasu wpaść potrenować, może czasem moglibyśmy posparować. Chętnie pouczę się od kogoś bardziej doświadczonego.

- Nie ma problemu. – odpowiedział Zoro, i ziewnął – Dobra, ja idę spać.

Po rozmowie z Zorem postanowiłem pozwiedzać statek na własną rękę. Nie widziałem się potem z nikim, w końcu załoga nie była zbyt liczna. Liczyła zaledwie 10 osób licząc ze mną. Znudzony udałem się na spoczynek. Jednak nie dane było mi zasnąć, więc leżałem kilka godzin myśląc o minionym dniu. Na morzu nastała noc. Leżałem znudzony na swoim łóżku czekając na początek swojej warty. Zaczął się mój drugi dzień w roli członka załogi Słomianych. Doszedłem do wniosku, że gdy tylko zejdziemy na ląd, to oprócz sprzętu, kupię sobie parę książek. Było już około północy, gdy w drzwiach mojej kajuty stanął Brook. Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję do jego widoku. W szczególności w nocy.

- Yo-ho-ho… - zaśmiał się cicho – Panie Arkay, pora na pańską wartę. Cały czas się mnie pan boi? Nie wierzę własnym oczom, jakkolwiek nie mam oczu… Yo-ho-ho… - Cofam to, co powiedziałem. Łatwiej jest się przyzwyczaić do jego widoku niż żartów. Gdy kościotrup wyszedł z mojego pokoju wstałem, ubrałem się, i wyszedłem na pokład. Targnął mną zimny dreszcz. Przeszedłem się kawałek, i zobaczyłem Robin siedzącą w tym samym miejscu co wczoraj w nocy, znowu czytała książkę.

- Nigdy nie sypiasz, czy jak? – zacząłem rozmowę.

- Niewiele. Może godzinę, dwie dziennie. – odpowiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem Robin.

- Ja bym tak nie mógł. Co czytasz? Z tego co widzę, to ta sama książka co wczoraj. Coś ciekawego? – zapytałem z zainteresowaniem.

- Historia. Praca naukowa na temat Pustego Wieku. Dosyć ciekawa dla kogoś, kto się tym interesuje. – odpowiedziała dyplomatycznie.

- Cóż, historię raczej lubię, ale jeżeli mam wybierać, to wolę czytać podania. Dla mnie dużo ciekawsze jest coś takiego, niż czytanie suchych faktów. – odpowiedziałem szczerze. – Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko ewentualnemu pożyczeniu przeze mnie jakiejś książki od ciebie?

- Jeżeli pan naprawdę tego chce, panie rozbitku.

- I mam też druga prośbę, mogłabyś przestać nazywać mnie „panem rozbitkiem"? Nie brzmi to zbyt dobrze. Może Arkay, pan Arkay, lub coś w ten deseń wystarczy? Wolałbym po prostu Arkay, ale to twój wybór.

- Jeżeli pan tego chce, panie rozbitku. – powiedziała swoim obojętnym głosem Robin. Zrezygnowałem z dalszych prób przekonywania jej, więc zmieniłem temat rozmowy.

- Co sądzisz o załodze? Będę tu pasować? – zapytałem się nie bez obawy.

- Za bardzo martwi się pan o swój wizerunek. Jeżeli dla kogoś takiego jak ja pan kapitan poszedł na wojnę ze Światowym Rządem, i załoga to przyjęła spokojnie, to i pana już zaakceptowali.

- Może i tak… - wzruszyłem ramionami, i wznowiłem dalszy obchód.

Była godzina około szóstej nad ranem. Niedługo skończy się moja warta, pomyślałem ucieszony. Zaczynało już świtać, więc wszedłem na maszt, i zacząłem się rozglądać po morzu. W oddali, na północy zobaczyłem coś, co wyglądało jak łuna. Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno – ląd był już blisko. Nie tracąc czasu zszedłem z powrotem na pokład, i zacząłem ile sił w płucach krzyczeć:

- LĄD! Ląd na horyzoncie!

Mimo, że na statku załoga liczyła zaledwie dziewięć osób beze mnie, zakotłowało się na nim. Wszyscy zaczęli biegać po statku, przygotowując się do zejścia na stały ląd. Po raz kolejny wszedłem na maszt, i spojrzałem w stronę lądu. Byliśmy już na tyle blisko, że mogłem dostrzec zarys portu. Z daleka miasto wyglądało na zadbane, więc raczej nie powinno być kłopotu z nabyciem tam broni, której będę potrzebował. Korzystając z chwili wolnego czasu podszedłem do Nami.

- Wiesz coś o tej wyspie? – zacząłem ostrożnie rozmowę.

- Słyszałam co nieco. Miast na niej położone nazywa się Descent. – zaczęła Nami z uśmiechem na ustach. – Nie ma szans, żeby dopadły nas tu jakiekolwiek kłopoty. Piraci z reguły omijają to miejsce, a marynarka nie ma tu stałego garnizonu. Dominują usługi. Kompas przestawi się w dwie, może trzy godziny. Zostaniemy tutaj trochę dłużej, żebym mogła narysować mapę tej wyspy, i wy mogli odpocząć.

- Odnośnie usług… Wiesz, cały mój dobytek przepadł, i muszę sobie kupić parę rzeczy. – gdy to powiedziałem, uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Zastąpił go wyraz zimnego wyrachowania, i ostrożnej kalkulacji. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mnie po plecach. Reszta załogi zaczęła na nas patrzeć, w nadziei na widowisko. Wiedzieli, jak się kończy proszenie Nami o pieniądze. Ja miałem się dopiero dowiedzieć. Chciałem za wszelką cenę ją ugłaskać. – Pomyślałem, że skoro jesteś taka wspaniała, to rozumiesz moje położenie. Nie potrzebuje wiele, sto tysięcy beri jak najbardziej wystarczy… - Powiedziałem tą sumę tak, jakby nic nie znaczyła. Błąd.

- TYLKO?! – wybuchła Nami. – Wiesz ile można za to kupić?! Dam ci te pieniądze, ale oddasz mi sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy!

- Pogięło cię? Skąd on ma tyle wziąć? Przecież całe pieniądze z łupów bierzesz ty! – wtrącił wyraźnie poirytowany Zoro. Widocznie miał z nią jakieś przejścia w tym temacie.

- Zamknij się Zoro, bo POTROJĘ twój dług! – odkrzyknęła Nami.

- Spłaciłem go już, idiotko! Nic ci nie jestem winien!

- A co mnie to obchodzi?!

- Możecie się uspokoić? –włączyłem się do rozmowy – Nami, oddam ci, gdy dotrzemy do jakiegokolwiek banku. Na koncie mam jeszcze trochę pieniędzy.

- Niech będzie – odpowiedziała Nami po chwili zastanowienia.

- DOBRA! Wpłynęliśmy do portu. Wychodzimy na ląd! – krzyknął Luffy, i dało się słyszeć, gdy powiedział sobie pod nosem. - Hihihihi, ciekawe, czy mają tutaj dobre żarcie… - po tym stwierdzeniu, spojrzałem z niedowierzaniem na resztę załogi. Ich ciche kiwanie głową utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że mój kapitan myśli tylko o jedzeniu.

- Dobra, słyszeliście Luffy'ego. Podzielmy się najpierw na grupy. Kto ma co do załatwienia? – zaczęła Nami.

- Musze kupić broń i parę drobiazgów – powiedziałem.

- Ja chcę obejrzeć lokalne składniki i przyprawy. Będę na targu. – stwierdził Sanji podpalając papierosa.

Narada trwała jeszcze chwilę, po czym stworzyliśmy małe grupy. Franky i Usopp poszli szukać narzędzi i części, Robin i Chopper do księgarni, Luffy i Sanji na targ. Nami i ja poszliśmy osobno. Reszta uznała, że nie chce im się ruszać ze statku. W szczególności Zoro nalegał aby zostać.

Idąc ulicami tego miasta można było dotrzeć do kilku wniosków. Pierwszym, najważniejszym był przekrój społeczeństwa. Bywało tak, że po jednej stronie ulicy swoje domy mieli najbogatsi, a naprzeciwko nich najbiedniejsi. Dziwnie to wyglądało, w szczególności dlatego, że brak było tutaj klasy średniej. Albo było się bardzo zamożnym, albo nie. Co ciekawe, większość z najwyżej usytuowanych stanowili obcokrajowcy. Lecz jak na razie położę kres tym rozmyślaniom, i oddam się szukaniu tego, po co tu przyszedłem. Po około piętnastu minutach błądzenia w labiryncie uliczek znalazłem sporych rozmiarów sklep, który nazywał się „Kolekcja broni klanu Crosszeria". Nie myśląc długo wszedłem do niego. Ujrzałem coś, co mógłbym nazwać rajem. Na półkach piętrzyła się wszelkiego rodzaju broń, oraz innego rodzaju niezbędny ekwipunek. Cały sklep był podzielony na kilka działów. Głównymi były broń biała, palna, i inna dystansowa. Dopiero dalej, gdy wchodziło się głębiej, kategorie stawały się co raz to bardziej szczegółowe. Na samym końcu sklepu był dział z ubraniami. Mając do dyspozycji sto tysięcy beri, mogłem pozwolić sobie na kilka drobiazgów. Najpierw jednak podszedłem do kasjera, i zapytałem się:

- Witam, oferujecie także usługi kowalskie? Chciałbym przerobić ten miecz – tu wskazałem marną namiastkę miecza przy swoim pasie – na coś lepszego. Widzi pan zresztą, rozleci się przy pierwszej poważniejszej walce.

- Ależ oczywiście! Prowadzimy jedna z najlepszych kuźni na całym nowym świecie. – powiedział z dumą. - Jeżeli to nie kłopot, to chciałbym spytać, ile chce pan przeznaczyć na przerobienie tego ostrza? – to mówiąc, mężczyzna stojący za ladą uśmiechnął się do mnie nieznacznie.

- Najlepiej coś około piętnastu, może dwudziestu tysięcy. Będę miał też inne wydatki w tym sklepie – odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Gdy to powiedziałem, kasjer pokiwał głową z satysfakcją. – Dam panu teraz ten miecz. Zapłacę z góry, tylko proszę nie bawić się w żadne zdobienia. Miecz nie musi wyglądać, ma służyć swojemu właścicielowi. A właśnie, ile zajmie przekucie go?

- Zajmiemy się tym od ręki. Jutro powinien być gotowy. – odpowiedział przymilnie.

- Doskonale. Wracam do przeglądania towarów.

To mówiąc wszedłem między półki. Uznałem, że na chwilę obecną najbardziej potrzebnych jest mi kilka rzeczy: dobry nóż lub sztylet, jakieś noże do rzucania, oraz nowe ubranie. Kupiłem dwa zakrzywione noże, i dwanaście innych, specjalnie do rzucania. Wszystko najlepsze na składzie. Białowąsy nigdy nie doceniał mojego stylu walki. Zresztą dlatego mam taką niską nagrodę. Nie dawał mi się wykazać, a i większość moich „dzieł" powstawała anonimowo. Może tutaj będzie inaczej? Wydałem już ponad połowę tego co miałem, ale na całe szczęście zostały mi już tylko jakieś ubrania i książki. Z tymi drugimi będę musiał się namęczyć, i szukać odpowiedniego sklepu. Może spotkam Robin i Choppera po drodze? Gdy wszedłem między ciuchy od razu moją uwagę przykuła czarna jak noc yukata, w zestawie z ciemnoszarymi butami na metalowych podeszwach, i pasem z wieloma kieszeniami i schowkami. Sprawdziłem ją dokładnie. Jakby była dla mnie stworzona. Mogłem ukryc swoją broń bez najmniejszego problemu. Oczywiście, miecz też będę nosił, aby sprawiać wrażenie, że w tym się specjalizuję. Ktoś będzie się spodziewał szybkiego cięcia kataną, a tu nagle będzie miał nóż w gardle. Heh, już paru się tak załatwiło…


	3. Od Autora

**Dobra, krótka piłka z mojej strony:**

**Mam tylko ogólny koncept postaci Arkay'a (przy okazji szacun dla tych, którzy skojarzyli Arkay'a z Morrowindem ;]). Nie mam planu odnośnie rozwoju wydarzeń tego fanfika. Piszcie wszystkie sugestie, jakie tylko wpadną Wam do bań, i krytykujcie/wspierajcie ile wlezie. Myślę, że nie będziecie mieli z tym problemu ;]**

**Wszystkie sugestie odnośnie wprowadzenia nowych postaci/wątków piszcie na PW. I tyle w tym temacie.**

**Przemeker**


End file.
